Truth Revealed
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: What if Leia and Luke knew they were siblings when they first met on the Death Star? Starts when they are 14 , ends at 18 then to Episode 1. First story.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Do not own anything but my toy light saber.

What if Luke and Leia knew their relation during Episode 4? Time Change follows Episode 1 at first but them becomes AU

Chapter 1

Leia's comm buzzed; she checked to see who it was. _What does Daddy want now? Can't he remember I have homework? _She thought.

"You're needed in a very important meeting with Darth Vader, but your mother and I need to explain some things first; I don't want you to be frightened." Bail's voice said.

"Yah, well, can't you see I I have homework? You know I have a Alderaanian History report due tomorrow and…"

"Leia Organa!" He cut her off, "stop this at once. I'll explain to your teacher tomorrow."

Bail switched his comm off and sighed.

"What now? His shuttle is approaching." Breha said.

"I know; I just thought we would have more time to wait until we told her."

"We couldn't avoid it forever; she's inherited his attitude and Padmé's political ability and looks."

"I know."

"Leia entered the room a few moments later.

"What's going on?"

"There's something we have to tell you." Bail started.

"I'm listening."

"Remember Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yah, one of the Heroes without Fear. Why?"

"Well, he turned into Vader while trying to protect his wife and children." Breha continued.

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"One of the babies was you." Bail said, gently."

"WHAT!"

"Sweetie, I know it's hard, but it's true. You're my cousin's daughter; your brother lives on Tantooine."

--

PLEASE REVIEW I've taken some of the suggestions and am reworking


	2. Chapter 2

Same old Disclaimer: Do not own

Chapter 2

"Why are you telling me this? "she asked.

"He's coming here for some negotiations. Do you remember when I told you people thought that Padmé's baby dies with her? Vader suspects it a lie, which of course it is because you and Luke are alive. If he recognizes the Force in you and your heritage, he'll stop at nothing to have you join his side. I couldn't bear to see you working with the Empire."

"Yes, I heard. Wait, didn't he turn Sith to prevent Mommy from dying? If I can convince him to turn back because it didn't work, wouldn't that be better?"

"Maybe, but we have to talk to Ben about how you can mask your Force presence when Darth arrives."

"I'll go contact Ben." Leia left the room.

"IS she ready?" Breha asked.

"Yes, she's just like Padmé was before Palpatine declared himself Emperor."

--

"Ben?" Leia asked as the screen in the comm center cleared to show his face.

"Yes? Leia, what a surprise! Has something happened?" He asked.

"Yes, Vader's coming to Alderaan. They told me the truth and want you to teach me to hide my Force presence."

"Meet me on Naboo, there's someone there who can help. Come alone; do not use on of the Royal cruisers."

Jobal's face looked worried. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked Ben. "If anyone was capable of raising Padme's children, it's me!"

"Aunt Jobal, calm down! You know why. Vader would look at Naboo first. The twins were split up to have a better chance of survival. Are you going to get Grandpa's book about these situations or not?"

"Yes! Just give me a minute!"

"Leia's coming there, so you have time to look." Ben ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

"R2, you know where we're going?" Leia asked the droid.

"Yes, duh, I was made here." His beeps interpreted.

"At least Breha won't be using my computer, I brought it with me." She said. "I hate it when she uses it. I just want to Force-Choke her."

"LEIA" Obi-Wan's voice sounded in her head.

"What? The woman drives me insane. What's the address again?"

"Wait, I'm coming out of hyper drive, I'll guide you there."

--

"Grandma, who's coming?" Ryoo asked.

"Your cousin Leia. Ben's coming to train her here."

"Why?"

"Your uncle became Vader, and Naboo is the safest place to hide right now."

"But won't Uncle Ani find her?"

"I don't think so. T reminds him too much of the past."

--

"I'm here!" Leia thought to Obi-wan as she landed.

**I wonder if Ryoo and Pooja are here. Those little girls always made me happy.** R2 beeped.

"Who?" Leia asked.

**Your cousins. Hopefully this is a success. Threepio doesn't remember anything-Bail had his memory wiped- he was about to tell you everything, but it would be to dangerous.**

"Leia, over here!" Obi-Wan was a few feet away.

"Coming!" Leia climbed out of the cockpit and ran the distance between them.

"Your grandma is looking forward to seeing you."

"Which one?"

"Naberrie. Amidala was your great-grandfather's last name that was only used state wise. "

"Ah. Is this the place?" She indicated the rolling farmhouse.

"Yes, and it's time to meet your cousins."

"Obi wan!" Joba came rushing out and hugged him.

"Hello, Auntie. Look who Ibrought."

Leia stepped forward. "Grandma?" She asked.

"Yes, oh, honey, it is so good to see you safe!"

"Jobal!" Ruwee appeared, "don't pressure her."

"Grandpa!" Leia said, flinging her arms around him in a hug before they reached the house.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry this one took so long to update. Major writer's black with this one!

"Hi, Sweetie. What's new?' He asked.

"Nothing much except I was told the truth and I've had to fly half way across the galaxy by Ben's orders." She said.

"It's the book." Jobal said.

"Ah," Ruwee said.

"Leia!" Pooja ran from the house.

"Pooj, great to see you again!" Leia flung her arms around her in a hug.

'So, when's old Obi Kababi coming?" She asked.

"Soon, he came to get a book from Grandma, but I'm not sure why."

--

"Almost there," Obi-Wan said ."Naboo's in sight. Yes, this will be interesting. Just as long as Sola doesn't use the nickname Padmé had for me." He landed.

"Obi-wan! SO good to see you!" Jobal said.

"Where's Leia?"

"In the house. When are you going to start her training?"

"Soon. We tested her midiclorian account, and her levels are as high as Grandpa's were."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: A toy lightsaber is all I own. Old Star Wars barbies too.

A.N. Now switches to Luke's part. Don't worry, I'll get back to Leia.

"Uncle Owen, I have to go this year!" Luke whined. "It's amazing there! Theres' no way I'm staying on this rock. Besides, Aunt Beru ca help you with the harvest."

"You're staying and that's final!"

"I don't belong here! Why did Mom and Dad let you be my guardian anyway? They knew what a rotten person you are!"

"Owen sighed It hadn't been up to him to raise Luke; it was his stupid step-brother's fault anyway. Who went around deserting their family and falling into the wrong crowd anyway? It was that idiotic Emperor's fault.

Luke stomped outside and into the garage. Why didn't his uncle understand? He had to get out of here .Supposedly Anakin had the same dreams, but how did Grandma get involved with a pathetic looser who already had an obnoxious son? Luke would never understand. He saw an approaching cloaked figure in the distance coming towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: A toy lightsaber is all I own. Old Star Wars Barbie's too.

A.N. Now switches to Luke's part. Don't worry, I'll get back to Leia. Sorry for short chapter. Writer's block.

"Uncle Owen, I have to go this year!" Luke whined. "It's amazing there! There's no way I'm staying on this rock. Besides, Aunt Beru ca help you with the harvest."

"You're staying and that's final!"

"I don't belong here! Why did Mom and Dad let you be my guardian anyway? They knew what a rotten person you are!"

Owen sighed It hadn't been up to him to raise Luke; it was his stupid step-brother's fault. Who went around deserting their family and falling into the wrong crowd anyway? It was that idiotic Emperor's fault.

Luke stomped outside and into the garage. Why didn't his uncle understand? He had to get out of here. Supposedly Anakin had the same dreams, but how did Grandma get involved with a pathetic looser who already had an obnoxious son? Luke would never understand. He saw an approaching cloaked figure in the distance coming towards him.

"Ben? Old Ben?" He asked.

"Yes. We need to talk without your uncle getting in the way."

---------------------------------------------------

"What! I have a sister?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, because you two are so Force-sensitive, you were separated at birth. You mother died soon after. I remember she touched your forehead and whispered your name. Leia is younger by a few minutes."

"Where is she?"

"Alderaan; a relative of your mother's is taking care of her."

"We're related to Bail Organa. What?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Wrote this first but hard to rework so it's 6 years later and Luke doesn't remember anything. **

**Obi- Wan looked at his former apprentice's son. This piece of news would certainly be a shock to him. 'Who's that a holo of?" Luke asked Obi wan.**

"**My cousin Padmé. She died about nineteen years ago. That was her about ten years before she died. It was January and she was getting ready for finals. Even though she'd strategize the attack against the Blockade Crisis three years earlier, my aunt and uncle made her go back to school."**

"**Why does she look so familiar?"**

"**You're related to her."**

"**Wait, did you say she died nineteen years ago? Could she be…"**

"**You're mother. The girl in the holo is your sister You were split up so the Emperor couldn't find you. I was visiting during that time while another Master was taking care of my apprentice. When they met, they were both fourteen and he had a huge crush on her."**

"**You said Darth Vader was.. Oh , that's just great, Darth Vader's my father!"**

"**Yes, and your sister already knows it; her adoptive parents told her a few years ago because they knew she was going to eventually go on this mission. Breha was one of our second cousins. Grandma was from Alderaan and met our grandfather who was the Nubian ruler and who happened to be a Jedi Master as well. He adopted his apprentice. Uncle Mace was always fun to be around, but he came off as being strict. That was the last generation who could technically get married. I was trained by Grandpa's nephew, Qui-Gon." **

"**We're reaching the Alderaan system." Han said.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Aren't you a little too short for a storm trooper?"**

"**Oh, the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker; I've come to rescue you. I'm here with Obi-wan."**

"**Luke? Can it be? I haven't seen you since, well, since we were split up. Whoa, you look like Dad. I've been trying to hid my force presence from him, but I think he suspects me. Obi always said Dad thought I was going to be a girl and at first, they thought we were one baby."**

"**Now's not the time for talking. We gotta get you out of here or Vader will pulverize all of us!" Luke replied.**

"**Where's Ben?"**

"**This way!" He led her to the busted bridge, swung across and headed for Han.**

"**What took you so long?"**

"**We, uh, ran into some old friends." Leia responded. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**I can't believe Obi Wan would do this. I was trying to get the plans to Bail, but it backfired thanks to Darth Daddy. If he hadn't tried to save Mom by going over to the dark side , we wouldn't be in this situation. If only Palpatine hadn't tricked her into a vote of no confidence in Valorum…"**

"**Leia, now's not the time. We have to get out of Dad's firing range."**

"**Wait, you two are related?" Han asked.**

"**Yah, but thanks to our father, we were split up and raised by other family members." **

"**Weird. So you're saying this Imperial monster is your father?"**

"**Yep." The twins chorused. **


End file.
